fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason's shack
.]] Jason's shack was the home of Jason Voorhees for many years. Description The shack was a rusting, decaying, and battered metal place that was made up of other bits of buildings nearly on the verge of falling down, yet it did not probably due to Jason's upkeep. It had at least one working door which led to the infamous shrine room and one window. The shrine consisted of Pamela Voorhees' decapitated head, the sweater and pants that she was wearing when she was killed and a large number of lit candles along with the machete that killed her. Jason also hid the bodies of some of his victims there.Friday the 13th Part 2 History The shack's history was unknown. It could have been something that dated back to the days of the camp's operation, a remnant of a property that no longer existed, or maybe even something that Jason himself put together using crudely-constructed amalgamation of cast-off building materials. Nevertheless, Jason lived there for an unknown period of time and was almost certainly living there in June, 1979 when his mother Pamela went on her killing rampage, and subsequently paid for it with her life. Jason brought his mother's severed head, her clothing and the machete that was used to kill her to the shack and made a shrine to it which he made offerings of human sacrifice, beginning with his mother's killer, Alice Hardy. It presumably served as a place for the resurrected and undead Jason to sleep after he was somehow revived after drowning when he was 11, but its primary purpose appeared to be housing a shrine to Jason's deceased mother Pamela.Friday the 13th Part 2 Discovery It was first discovered by Deputy Winslow in 1984, but he didn't live long enough to report it as he was killed/murdered there by Jason in cold blood and placed at the foot of the shrine. After murdering several of Paul Holt's camp counselors in training, Ginny Field, on the run from Jason's onslaught of death in the woods of Crystal Lake, came to it. Horrified by the corpses of Alice Hardy, Deputy Winslow, and her colleague friend, Terry placed at the shrine next to of the decayed head of Jason's mother Pamela, Ginny remained calm and hoped to use her knowledge of Jason's story against him. There, Ginny formulated a plan to trap and kill Jason by attempting to convince him she was his mother. She barricaded herself in the shack and waited. When he came, her scheme was working after all until Jason saw the decayed head of his real mother Pamela behind Ginny as she prepared to slay/kill him. About to be killed, Ginny was saved by the reappearance of Paul Holt who fought Jason, and, in the struggle, Ginny finally struck him down. After the events of June 9, Jason, who was not dead from the machete''Friday the 13th Part 2'' wound, possibly continued to operate from here until his death at the hands of Tommy Jarvis on June 13, 1984 after a string of further slaughtering.Friday the 13th Part IIIFriday the 13th: The Final Chapter This place will be the final resting place for Alice, Winslow, Terry, and Pamela Voorhees for her head while her other one is a cemetery where her headless corpse was buried. Later history It was unclear whether or not Jason's Shack was ever discovered by local law enforcement. If so, it could be assumed that, at the very least, Pamela's head was recovered and buried. The shack continued to stand after twenty-five years. Only one other time was the shack discovered, and that was by Jason obsessed Goth teenagers named Glo, Z-Moll, and Trick who became lost in the woods of Crystal Lake and were looking for the infamous Camp Crystal Lake. They lived long enough to discover the long decayed corpses of Alice, Terry, and Deputy Winslow and reported it.Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs The missing Paul Holt was not there so his fate apparently continued to remain a mystery. In Freddy vs Jason, a dreamworld version of Jason's Shack was seen, but it bore little resemblance to the one seen in Friday the 13th Part II. In Freddy vs Jason, it was closer to the lake.Freddy vs. Jason In Freddy vs Jason vs Ash, Jason's shack was seen when he put Lori and Will's corpses in and had Freddy Krueger's head next to his mother's severed head.Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash # Paul Holt (Unknown) # Ginny Field # Deputy Winslow (Deceased) # Jason Voorhees # Pamela Voorhees (Deceased) # Alice Hardy (Deceased) # Terry (Deceased) Gallery Image:Shack.jpg|Jason's Shack viewed from its back. Image:Cap143.jpg|Jason's Shrine to his mother and his victims corpses. Image:Pamelagame.jpg|Jason's Shrine as seen in The Game Appearances Films *Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel)'' (1988) *''Freddy vs. Jason (novel)'' (2003) *''Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs'' (2006) Video Games *''Friday the 13th: The Game'''' ''(2017) Jason's Shack Found Although it was claimed by cast and crew that Jason's Shack was destroyed after filming a recent YouTube video tour of Part 2's filming locations seemed to have discovered the Shack still standing after 37 years. It is unknown whether this is the original shack or a fan re-creation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cZONm21KIE References Shack Category:Film locations